You Always Want What You Can't Have
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: For Twilight Rose2's challenge! Aang and Katara kissed,Zuko and Mai kissed,Sokka was with Suki. Everything seemed perfect and happy.Ya well did you really expect things to stay that way.Love life is in total chaos and the only one whe sees it is Ty Lee.
1. Dear Dairy

**This is for Twilight Rose2's contest for October/November. **

Dear Dairy,

Everything is hectic. The gaang hasn't seen each other in almost a year so much had happened. So much to tell. So much to hide.

Aang waited for Katara for a year before she finally said yet. About a month later it was over. They had nothing and apparently she fell for someone else. Zuko.

Zuko however was with Mai. He didn't like Mai though. He broke up with her. Now he has another scar. He doesn't like Katara either. I'm pretty sure he's done with girls for a while.

Toph. She never had anyone. Never wanted to I suppose. Oh well according to Zuko it has it's perks. Toph is cute though. You'd think people would be swooning over her.

Sokka, he's with Suki. Suki's my beast friend. One of them anyway. There still together. Though I really like Sokka.

So now Mai is with a guy I haven't met yet. Jet. She keeps him a real mystery. Can't wait until we meet.

Aang has his eyes on Toph. But as I said she seems happy single. Oh well the avatar has a horrible time with the ladies.

Zuko. Well his aura's not so dark anymore but he's still the same as before. Still gets angry and depressed sometimes. Never wants to talk about his feelings. You'd think he'd open up by now.

And the only reason i know all this is because people still talk to me. The others, well talking and yelling and throwing daggers (i feel so bad for Zuko) are different right.

Me. I'm Ty Lee. And I'm sick of this. People need to get with who they belong with and that is simple. Sokka and Suki, as much as it pains me to say are the only good couple around here. Aang and Katara. Yet so perfect. They waited for so long. But no. Those two NEED to be together. Zuko. Toph. Does anyone else see a similarity here. There just to stubborn to get together themselves. Mai and Jet. I need to meet Jet. That would help. And my job. I have a one week reunion to fix up the love lives of people I knew a year ago.

Oh ya. And then there's Azula. She escaped by the way. Ya and some spiritual vibe is telling me she really wants revenge on Zuko. I have this weird feeling she'll be at the reunion.

Ty Lee


	2. Setting Up With Zuko

Today is the day. Everything would happen today. As far as I know nobody know I sent the invitations. Zuko thought it was either Sokka or Suki. Us four still talk. Toph and him are friend but since she can't read and write and they don't feel comfortable with others reading their letters they don't talk either. I kinda feel bad for Zuko cause everyone is slowly leaving him, again. That's another reason I planned this. He's gonna be eight teen soon and doesn't even want a party. not that Zuko was ever one to celebrate. Anyways Toph is getting here first. Then Sokka and Suki. Then Katara. Mai and Jet. Then Aang. That way people won't be around only ones they hate. Unless of course someone gets here early. Oh well.

I'm still worried about Azula though. I don't know I just feel ominous. Like something horrible is going to happen. I don't get that feeling allot. It's almost scary. Azula is scary. And fearing for my friends is just another task in this.

"Ty Lee are you coming?" Zuko called from his room. I've been staying at the palace since I left Kyoshi. Turns out the other girls, besides Suki, didn't really like me so I came back. I couldn't live with my siblings so I've been here with Zuko.

"I'll be out in a second!" I yells quickly slipping off my night clothes. I pulled on a sleeveless red top slightly longer than my normal one but still showing some skin. My pants were also red with a gold trim. Baggy and comfortable though. I let down some hair, keeping the rest in a braid. I added some gold bangles and a necklace Zuko gave my for my birthday. After putting on some light makeup I ran out the door.

Zuko was just coming out too. He looked really great in my opinion. His outfit was similar to what he used to wear before he became firelord. That was the one thing he never likes. All the fancy robes. I think he was only upset because that exactly how Ozai had looked on his coronation.

"Wow, You look great in red. " he complimented and I felt myself blush.

"And you. Well I missed this side of you." I said a bit too quickly I believe. I blushed again. Dam it. No. I don't, I can't like Zuko.

We spend a large portion of the day preparing. I kept sliding glances at him. He had taken of his robes leaving him in a close to no sleeved shirt. His arms are cuter than Sokka's, I'll say. NO. No. No. Stop it Ty Lee. You can't. Can you? NO.I hate these teenage hormones.


	3. Toph's Back

Toph decided on a grand entrance. Well I really didn't expect anything else from Toph. She arrived a few hours early, in a giant tank. Which crashed into the palace.

"Toph's here." Zuko said smiling as he rolled his eyes. I giggled. Those two really would be perfect for each other. We ran outside. Toph was waiting.

Wow she looked, well similar clothes and hair, her fire nation outfit in green, but she grew. You could really tell she was a girl now. "Toph. Wow." I really was at a lose for words.

"Nice to see you too Bubbles" she grinned.

Zuko came out as she was talking. "Toph" he said smiling.

"Sparky! Damn it it's been forever." she ran up and hugged him.

"You look amazing. And ya it has been way to long." Zuko agreed.

"Thanks. I can't believe it. It's been over a year. Sparky. A year of my parents. How long can I stay again?" she laughed.

"If it was up to me I'd say as long as you want." Zuko said.

"So how are the others?" Toph asked

"I wouldn't know. Ask Ty Lee" Zuko said

"No comment." I said happily

"Well what ticked you two off?" Toph asked

"Eh. The gaang refused to talk to Zuko cause of Katara's relationship issues." I shrugged.

"What did Sugar queen do this time?" Toph groaned

"she broke up with Aang and somehow its my fault" Zuko said

"You and Sugar Queen. No way!" Toph said

"No. We are not going out. She wants to but no. No way in the four nations would I go out with her right now. I already have enough problems." Zuko argued

"Hey. Don't yell at me. I think you two would be horrible for each other. Trust me I'm either thinking murder or suicide for at lease one of you." Toph said laughing.

"True" I responded smiling. What it was funny. Zuko scowled before banging his head to his fist on the table.

"Oh Sparky you know you missed me" Toph said hitting his arm

"Of course. I just forgot why." Zuko punched her back.


	4. And Here's Drama

Zuko and I were giving Toph a tour of the palace, her favorite spot being the Agni Ki stadium, figured I guess, when Sokka and Suki showed up. Oddly enough they showed up at the door. Suki ran up to hug me immediately as Zuko and Sokka exchanged smiles and nods. Partially hilarious and partially companionate. A guy thing, I guess. Sokka looked really, really good. He seemed impressed in how Toph looked the most though.

"Hey cutie" I waved receiving a shaky one back from Sokka. Suki busted out laughing at Sokka's face and Toph, probably at my stupidity. Zuko stood dumbfounded. He knows nothing about being a kid, or even a teen for that and I exchanged glances from Sokka's freaked look to Zuko's still one.

"Anyways" Zuko said interrupting the awkward moment. He looked to me. "Why don't you go catch up with Suki." I took the hint and led her up to my room.

"So how's the plan working" she asked as soon as we were out of everyone, Toph's, earshot.

"Pretty good actually. It seems like things haven't gotten weird yet. Well Katara's coming next and then Mai and her new boyfriend so I have a feeling the drama has no where near started." I answered truthfully.

"At least we have good seats for the show." Suki said nudging me. Agh, to much time with Sokka.

"When's Katara coming?" Suki asked.

'She should be here within a minute or so." I answered and went to the window to see Katara walking up. "Or now! Come on!" I was a bit overexcited.

"Katara!" Suki and I ran up to her all three of us embracing. What, its been a year since I've hugged someone. Zuko's not into that stuff and Mai left.

"It's been to long" Katara agreed. She looked amazing too. A sapphire colored dress, her necklace, and her hair was down.

"Toph, Sokka, and Zuko are somewhere in the palace. We were so nicely excused." I said.

"Or kicked out" Suki added "Whatever you choose to take of it"

"Come on. I know you haven't seen Sokka in a while." I said. Katara and Suki followed me to the main room I expected them to be in. Instead we got a bit of a surprise.

"Mai!?!" I yelled/asked running up to hug her. What? its a reunion! "And who's this?" I gestured to the teen next to her.

"Jet?!?!" Katara yelled/asked.

"Katara" he embraced her, much to the dislike of Mai.

Katara was nearly in tears. 'I thought in Lake Logai you..."

"So I take it everyone knows each other?" I asked. Then Zuko, Sokka, and Toph walked in.

"Jet" Sokka said almost as happy as Katara.

"Jet? But he" Toph shrugged.

"Sokka, Toph" Jet greeted. He turned around. "Lee?"

"Lee?" the rest repeated

"Right....Lee was a false name." Zuko explained.

"Well Zuko meet my boyfriend" Mai said smiling.

"YOUR BOYFRINED" Sokka, Zuko, and Katara all yelled.

"Ya" Mai said in a monotonous tone.

"Right" Katara said "Just a bit shocked"

"I'm so out of the loop" Suki said

"Dido" Toph said "And I was there!"

More silence. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" I suggested. Random okays and uh huh's were heard so I led everyone down to the tables we intended t eat at.


	5. Bickers, Reminisents, and Shocks

I sat there twirling my fingers. We got really quiet at the table and i swear i was about to scream but Toph did it for me.

"Okay, I came here for a reunion, so start reuniting people!" Ya Toph was fairly demanding with that. Cutie let out a nervous chuckle.

"So who sent out the invitations anyways?" Sokka asked. No response.

"Well since were in the fire nation I'd assume Zuko" Aang said, staring coldly as the fire lord.

"Right since I just love socializing so much" Zuko said sarcastically while slouching back.

"He does have a point there." Sokka said. "Like when he wanted to join the gaang..." Sokka busted out laughing as Zuko's face turned crimson.

"Ya Sokka, ha ha. Back in the good old days. Just like when we broke into the Boiling Rock. We never did tell the others that interesting little plan that blew our cover, did we." Zuko teased.

"Hey, It blew YOUR cover, not mine." Sokka said pointing. By this point Katara had started imagining the scenario and was cracking up. Toph joined in as well.

"It's not like we don't have thing's on you two" Zuko added, immediately silencing the girls.

"Right. Like dying Appa's tongue and becoming the Painted Lady" Sokka said. He was getting exited. "Or pretending to die for a scam."

"You helped with that scam!" Toph countered

"And I saved a village!" Katara snapped

"True and true.....but it was still funny" Sokka said. Suki and Zuko shrugged in agreement.

"Uh I'm feeling really left out here" Jet said

"Ya" Mai's monotone voice agreed

"Same" I shrugged

"If you skip ahead a few weeks I'll be fine" Suki said

"That works for me" Zuko agreed

"So Suki, how was prison?" Sokka asked

"Horrible" I interrupted, "Once you guys escaped we got arrested" I glared at Mai

"Ya but my uncle gave us an easy time" Mai said

"He didn't give me an easy time" Zuko said

"That's cause Ozai was offering allot of money for you" I said

"I'm not sure if i should be offended by that" Zuko said

"Okay when's the meat gonna get here?" Sokka asked impatiently

"Can i talk to you outside?" Jet asked Mai. Mai smirked and followed him out.

"I'll go check on the food" I tried not to stutter. I hope Zuko didn't notice me go out the main doors. Something was up. I noticed Mai and Jet in the courtyard so I ran and hid behind the curtains like Azula, Mai, and i used to do.

Jet was whispering something to Mai. His lips pressed upward. She grinned, something I've never seen Mai do, as she leaned in to kiss him. When they parted Mai said something and Jet's eyes widened. He brought his hand slowly down Mai's body, still in shock, stopping at her stomach. She cooed something to him and he brought his hand up. No way. Mai couldn't be pregnant. But she was wearing a loose cloak rather than her usual tight dress. I turned away. I had to be wrong.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. And I know the begining seems pointless. The recalling, and food importaints will come in later. **

**TwighlightRose2, sorry I'm way past the deadline and nowhere near done. I can't be in the challenge but I'm still gonna continue this fic. **

**My computer still is freaking out so i can't reply to reviews yet. **

**Still please R&R**


	6. Seperations, Feelings, and Pure Madness

Since Mai and Jet wasn't a big enough surprise i saw another site that seemed to only ruin everything. AANG KISSED TOPH! Because my plans can't work just once. I gosh Zuko's negativity is rubbing off on me.

I ran into the dining room. "Suki. Conference. Now" I pulled her to a closet. "Suki this is really bad."

"What Ty Lee? Calm down. What's going on?" Suki stuttered putting her hands on my shoulders.

I took a breath. "Mai's pregnant with Jet's baby and Aang just kissed Toph"

"WHAT!?!?" she practically screamed. I covered her mouth and put my finger up for her to shh.

"We need a better plan." I said. And fast too.

* * *

Meanwhile Toph pulled away from Aang. "Twinkle Toes what the hell is wrong with you!" Toph roared.

"Sorry. I just. Katara and. I don't know what came over me" Aang looked down.

"You were truing to make Sweetness and Sparky jealous." Toph informed.

"No" Toph went to protest "Ya' Aang slumped

"Well Sparky isn't interested in her so you don't have much to worry about." Toph said again using her all knowing magic or reading emotion.

* * *

Back in the dining hall Sokka, Katara, and Zuko sat there.

"Sooooo" Sokka said stretching out the word in attempt to think of something to say.

"Umm is it me, or is it really awkward right now?" Zuko asked

"Awkward" the sibling's responded simultaneously

"Okay then. I'm just going to go do something, in some other room then." Zuko said mentally slapping himself. Even being fire lord for a year he was still the same awkward, anti-social teen.

* * *

"You know this wasn't planned" Jet stuttered out.

"I'm okay with it though. We're stable enough to do this" Mai said calmly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jet asked

"I'd prefer a girl. I'd also prefer for birth not to last hours though" she giggled.

"Any names in mind?" Jet asked

"Well I like Ziena and Alizia but those are a bit to fire nation. Maybe Desiree?" Mai suggested

"I'd like that" Jet kissed her. "I think we should go back"

"Should we tell them" Mai asked softly

"Maybe later" he slipped his hand around her waist and they began to walk inside.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Suki asked. "I thought Aang was with Katara"

"I don't know. Aang was madly in love with her but she liked Zuko who likes nobody. How the heck did Toph get in the picture?" I ranted pacing.

"I don't know. But I think we need to get everyone back in the same room" Suki suggested

"Good idea" I agreed and we walked out like nothing happened.

* * *

**Alright I liked that chapter allot. In the chapters with Ty Lee it's her POV but in all the others its a general POV.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
